This Superfund Basic Research Program at Texas A&M University relies on the Field Services Core to provide Superfund Investigators with access to relevant complex environmental mixtures. These include samples from existing Superfund sites, samples from sites undergoing remediation, and environmental samples from three study areas for the purpose of conducting monitoring and modeling. The primary goal of the FSC will be to provide staff and students training and experience in sampling methodologies at contaminated environments. The Field Services Core will also provide QA/QC assistance and model compounds to investigators. This Core facility will provide support services to investigators in each of the research and will utilize the Image analysis and Bioassays Core to facilitate distribution of samples to investigators responsible for performing endocrine disruptor, genotoxicity, or pollutant- sensitive bioassays.